


Rooftop

by Sharku



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clear, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Just Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oneshot, Spidey, Spideypool - Freeform, V-Day, rooftop fuck, spiderman wade smut, spideypool porn, top!wade, valentines day special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day in New York city, a certain spider ends up lonely until Deadpool decides to drop by to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/10/09 UPDATE
> 
> Hey there! Thought I'd come in and fix all the mistakes I made here. Been watching Spiderman movies for extra nostalgia.
> 
> A lil valentines day special that was written a long time ago.

The night sky never looked so clear above the city. So many lit up stars in the depths of the night. Not a rare sight to the infamous hero, New York was buzzing with ads on the streets and cars moving fast within its slim walls.  
  
He glanced over the calm city. It was dead quiet at night. The hero couldn't tell if it was just him, but he felt relaxed. Something about no crime fighting and no particular problems in his head just put everything at ease. Quiet, with no interruptions the boy could gather himself.  
  
Calm... lost in thought, he heard his phone ring loudly, snapping him back to reality. Spiderman took it out from his pocket, answering the call without really glancing at the name displayed. As always, the hero assumed it was the usual.  
  
“Peter here.” Parker spoke first, glancing down at the traffic and the people moving bellow the thirty story building.  
  
“Peter, hey, I thought you wouldn't pick up!” A woman’s voice exclaimed, a delicate sweetness to it could be heard as she continued talking, “Where are you? The connection is braking.” Jane...he didn't expect Mary Jane to call so late in the night.   
  
“No, sorry,” Peter smiled, he couldn’t help but to use the usual lie, “I’m near the metro, got held up. Heading back home now,” The wind blew past him as he fixed his crouching position to a sitting one on the edge of the building, “I thought you wouldn't call, what's up?“  
  
“Well, my date got canceled...” Figures, “And you said you'd like to see that movie, so I thought it's still not too late...” Peter perked up, turning his head slightly to the side. He heard some kind of thump, as if someone was there, his senses suddenly picked up a body behind him.  
  
“Sure!” He answered calmly.  
  
“Alright so let's meet in about-”

Peter felt hands slide onto his waist, almost dropping his phone down the building, but he caught it with his web. Spiderman turned his head to see the source of the hands, but a glove covered his mouth up as soon as he pulled his phone up from the death drop.  
  
“Peter?” Mary Jane asked, “ You there? Peter! “Her voice was still heard from the phone as Peter struggled to his captor, but the silk touch glove held the man tightly. They were both standing on one of the ledges, just two meters away from falling.  
  
A gentle press against his neck made Spiderman’s neck hairs stand up, “Peter's not here“ the voice said behind him, while Parker pressed the button before a familiar red suit could glide his palms over private areas.  
  
“Deadpool! “ Peter exclaimed, but Deadpool covered his mouth up again and grinned.  
  
“Not so fast Spidey!” The usual, jokester voice he got so used to, seems like today he was into the wrong things, “We haven't even started playing“ 

Peter struggled, but to his surprise he only made it worse-Deadpool's hand slid under his skinny shirt, lifting it up with satisfaction, “I hadn't picked you up in a long time! Missed you,” His masked outh nibbled Parker’s ear, “And you're here being a buzz kill for the surprise I planned“ Wade said with a ring to his voice as Peter grabbed his left hand quickly, but he couldn't fight him off tugging the shirt, he was stronger. Parker flinched, Deadpool's fingers pinching his nipple as his other hand kept his lips shut from biting him.  
  
When this ends, Parker’s going to make sure he hooks him up on the tallest building in New York.  
  
“C'mon Spidey, don't fight me. I know you enjoy me as much as I do“ Deadpool whispered, as his hand uncovered Spiderman’s mouth, letting him get angry.  
  
With that, Peter lifted his mask and pulled it off, breathing better now, “Deadpool, I'm going to kill you! Don’t sneak up on me, I could seriously jump you!“ Peter felt himself moan out to the sudden stimulation on his chest, twitching in response. He quickly covered up his own voice in embarrassment, like he’d always do and that was one of the cutest things Wade loved so much about him.

Oh, but he got a dirty idea. Just to toy with hi. Deadpool's gloved hand pushed his owj fingers into Peter's mouth, making him blush to the sudden action of it and almost bit him immediately. What the hell?  
  
“We’ve practiced this, right?” Wade chuckled lightly, “It’s the same as having a lollipop in your mouth!“ The antihero grinned, moving his fingers in Parker’s mouth as the latter shivered; trying to move his head away from the grasp, but he only pressed his back against Wade’s broad chest.  
  
What could he really do? Deadpool was practically playing with him right now, he loved these games and Spiderman knew there was no real reason to resist. He didn't have much of  a choice, lightly licking Wade’s fingers. The cloth felt weird against his tongue, but Peter continued nonetheless, feeling Deadpool's other hand move down to his pants, crawling under as his skin tight suit , the cold touch made Peter shiver.  
  
“There, good boy, move your tongue.” Wade smiled, enjoying it probably more than Peter did.  
  
Deadpool kissed his shoulder gently, moving his own fingers around Spiderman’s warm tongue as he jerked him again with a strong grip around the latter’s cock, his smooth latex running against his length, getting him hard pretty quickly with just a few pumps as Wade nibbled his shoulder.  
  
“You could make a great porn actor” Deadpool commented, lightly chuckling, “Really slim,“ Adding, he continued to tease the tip by flicking his thumb over it, then moving his hand more with pressure on the shaft as Peter flinched, the pulse going through his hips. “Look how dripping you are Spidey, and I only groped you lightly“ 

This was so embarrassing, Parker could die. If Deadpool says anything more involving the situation he's going to leave him stuck to a roof for the rest of his life, not even Wolverine’s claws could rip him out of it.  
  
But Spiderman only kept blushing, licking Deadpool’s fingers obediantly.  
  
“You know what girls do when they see a little spider in their room? “Deadpool asked, his hand moving away from his length, clearly he’s having too much fun with this! The grip on his length released suddenly, leaving an unsatisfied feeling, “They get slapped hard.“  
  
Deadpool whispered that last part, his palm slapping Peter's ass, as he choked up a loud yelp, surprised by what Wade just did. Parker wanted to bite him right now, but Wade slipped his fingers out of his mouth, as Peter panted, wanting to hit him upside the head.  
  
“You prick! “Peter said, feeling his hands on his hard on again, rubbing as Peter covered his own mouth, because the moans he made felt too weird to him. He was dead embarrassed because Deadpool kept doing this...  
  
“If you cover your mouth up, I'll make it worse. “ How is it going to be worse? Deadpool's hand slipped behind his back as Peter turned his head immediately, stopping his hand.  
  
“No, Wade, we can’t,” He let out a light moan as Deadpool grinned even more, “Not today”  
  
“But that's a very erotic expression you're making, and you want me to stop?“ Deadpool grinned, touching Peter's chin, “I can't let you go just now while you're this hard, it’s valentine’s day after all” Wade gave him a heartwarming smile, looking into Peter’s his hazel eyes, running a few fingers through his brown hair and enjoying that erotic expression he was suddenly making.  
  
What seemed like a romantic moment suddenly came to a halt with just four words, “Bend over, would you Spidey?“ Wade asked, his tongue tracing his naked ear as Peter shivered.

  
“No way!” Peter protested, cheeks as red as his costume.  
  
“I won't let you cum if you say “No way”, Peter“ Deadpool's hand gripped his dripping length, pressing his fingers against the tip harshly just so he could tease him more.  
  
“Deadpool!“ Peter gasped, his pant starting to go rapid as soon as the strokes and presses against his length provoked him. He’s so close now and Wade suddenly decides it’s a good time for denial play!  
  
Deadpool didn’t let him go, teasingly biting his neck, “You have to beg me nicely“ He said.  
  
“Wade, let go,” Peter's back tensed up, letting out a chocked up moan, Deadpool only traced his ass with his other hand, keeping a tight grip still, “Come on!”  
  
“Ask me nicely“ This again? His head started to pound.  
  
“Wade, please,” Peter shivered, feeling Deadpool's hand ease, starting to rub again, “Let me come”  
  
How cute. “Since you asked so nicely, Spidey” Peter jerked his head, feeling a wave of pulses through his whole body, coming onto Deadpool's hand with his last breath, an orgasm strong and hard. Shit...it felt good. No, scrap that, it felt amazing. Parker’s mouth remained half opened to catch his breath, palms grasping Wade’s shoulders.  
  
“How sexy. “ Deadpool chuckled.  Peter blushed, not daring to even turn his head to him. But he felt both of Wade’s hands slide upwards to his chest, groping with his both hands.  
  
“This could be a lot bigger though,” Deadpool jokingly said, his sticky hand from Parker’s cum made Spiderman’s chest wet as Wade pinched his nipples, making his beloved Spidey twitch again. So sensitive.  
  
“Stop it!”  
  
“But it's valentine's day, isn't it? C'mon Spidey, let's have a bit of fun while we're up here.”  
  
Deadpool pulled him backward onto the cold cement of the building, but before Peter could react, he pushed him over the ledge. He leaned on his chest, his hand yanking his skinny tights down.  
  
“Deadpool!“ Peter felt something slide into him a bit harshly, rubbing against his walls.   
  
“We don't even need lube, you're already wet!“ Peter blushed, moaning lightly, feeling his hard on rub up against the cold cement, Deadpool's hand still rubbing his chest as his tongue licked the back of his neck, biting gently.  
  
“You can be my valentine, Peter” Deadpool whispered, as Peter's eyes widened in embarrassment. He called...Peter? He did call him that a few times, but hell, right now it went through his head like a bullet.  
  
“Fine,” Parker turned his head around, grasping Wade’s neck as he pulled him into a kiss, “Only if you learn how to behave properly”

“But you know I always do!” Wade chuckled.


End file.
